Mariposa Negra
by cocolate0
Summary: Was wenn der Schlangenkult noch lange nicht der gefährlichste Feind der Transgenos war ? Max , Alec und Logan treffen auf Omega Three ,die Eliteeilheit von Mayor Sanguin ... M/L , A/?
1. Like a punch in the face

Mariposa negra  
  
Absolute Stille herrschte im Raum , nur der ruhige Atem zweier Personen war zu hören . Ein Mann und eine Frau lagen in inniger Umarmung im Bett und während die Frau noch schlief , war der von ihr erwählte Mann bereits erwacht und beobachtete ihr vom Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht .  
  
Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben , dass sie neben ihm lag und ihn erhört hatte . Sie war alles was er wollte , alles was er brauchte , sie war vollkommen . Diese Vollkommenheit aber gefährdete ihr Leben , denn sie war kein normales Mädchen . Sie war eine Soldatin , gezüchtet im Labor , ausgebildet und geflohen , doch für ihn war sie einfach nur Max . Seine Max .  
  
Wie lange hatte es gedauert , dass sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatten . Zuerst hatte es fast ein Jahr gedauert , bis sie sich ihrer Gefühle füreinander sicher gewesen waren , dann hatte er geglaubt , dass sie tot wäre und dann noch der Virus und ihre Lüge mit Alec zusammen zu sein um ihn zu schützen . Ja , es war ein langer Weg gewesen , aber jetzt wo sie neben ihm lag und er sie jederzeit berühren konnte , wusste er , dass das Warten und Hoffen einen Sinn gehabt hatte . Nun war sie sein und er ihr . Nie wieder würden sie sich trennen .  
  
Nachdem er lange in ihrem Anblick geschwelgt hatte , riss er sich von ihrem jungen , zarten Gesicht , das nichts ihrer Identität preisgab los und bedeckte ihren Nacken mit zarten Schmetterlingsküssen . Er spürte , wie sie zusammenzuckte und er war sich sicher , dass sie nahe daran gewesen war , nach ihm zu schlagen . Dieses Verhalten konnte er nun schon seit mehreren Wochen beobachten und er fragte sich , wie lange sie noch brauchte um sich daran zu gewöhnen , mit ihm aufzuwachen . Anfangs jedoch war sie noch viel nervöser gewesen und ein paar Mal hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt , dass ihre Reflexe Überhand nahmen und sie ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert hätte . Dieses Mal zuckte sie nur kurz zusammen , dann aber entspannte sie sich sofort wieder , schmiegte sich in seine Arme und drehte ihm den Kopf zu .  
  
Ihr strahlendes Lächeln , welches er früher viel zu selten gesehen hatte , vertrieb sofort alle Müdigkeit in ihm und er konnte nicht anders , als sie zu küssen . Sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort , drehte sich nun vollends zu ihm und drückte sich an ihn , doch gerade als er beginnen wollte sie zu liebkosen , war ein Räuspern zu hören und Max löste sich blitzschnell von ihm und sah sich misstrauisch um .  
  
Sofort und doch um vieles langsamer als seine liebste X5 drehte er sich in Richtung des Räusperns und sein Blick blieb an Alec hängen . Wieder einmal verfluchte er Alec dafür , dass er eben so respektlos war , wie eben in diesem Moment . " Hey ihr Turteltauben . Störe ich ?"  
  
Der Blick von Max war Alec Befehl genug ins Wohnzimmer zu verschwinden , in welches ihm Minuten später die beiden Verliebten folgten . Max kam als Erste und kurz darauf folgte ihr Logan , welcher noch reichlich mitgenommen aussah , was Alec nicht wunderte , da Max ja erst vor wenigen Tagen ihre heiße Phase gehabt hatte und Logan sie sozusagen in der Wohnung eingesperrt hatte .  
  
" Was willst du hier , Alec !" Alec zog die Stirn leicht in Falten bei Max´ schon fast aggressivem Tonfall . Einen Moment überlegte er schon , ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war , schon so früh bei den Beiden aufzutauchen , vielleicht hätte er auch klingeln sollen und nicht einfach durch das Dachfenster einsteigen , wie Max es immer tat . Ja , es war schon komisch , dass Max noch immer kaum durch die Tür kam , auch wenn sie einen Schlüssel hatte , da sie ja mit Logan zusammen war und mit ihm in seinem Appartment wohnte . Es war irgendwie so etwas wie ein Insiderjoke für die beiden und Alec wusste , dass er weder Max noch Logan je wirklich begreifen würde . Auf jeden Fall war er froh , nicht mehr von Logan verachtet zu werden , weil dieser dachte , dass er ihm Max ausgespannt hatte . Er hatte Logan nicht täuschen wollen , aber Max war sozusagen seine Familie und er konnte ihr nichts abschlagen , auch wenn er es falsch gefunden hatte , wie sie reagiert hatte . Nie würde er ihr sagen , was er wirklich für sie empfand, dass sie für ihn wie eine Schwester war, denn sie würde es nicht verstehen . Sie sah nur , was sie sehen wollte und er tat alles , damit sie nicht ihres Bildes eines arroganten , über allen Dingen stehenden Alecs beraubt wurde . Sollte sie doch denken , dass er gefühllos und kalt war , sie wollte seine andere Seite auch nicht sehen . Die Seite , welche er tief in sich verschloss und die verletzlich war .  
  
Sie war glücklich in ihrer oberflächlichen Welt und er würde schon irgendwann jemanden finden , der so gut zu ihm passte , wie Logan zu ihr . Logan und Max waren für ihn das absolute Traumpaar und jetzt wo Max ihren Liebsten Cyberjournalisten Tag ein Tag aus sah , war sie viel umgänglicher geworden und hackte nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihm herum . Ja , sie war sozusagen zahm und er hatte sogar schon mal ein paar normale Gespräche mit ihr geführt . Es gefiel ihm , wie aufgeschlossen sie seit Neuem war und er hoffte für Max , dass es von nun an bis zu ihrem Tod so sein würde . Sie verdiente ein schönes , ruhiges Leben , nachdem sie ihnen allen das Leben gerettet hatte , indem sie sich , stellvertretend für sie alle , den normalen Menschen gestellt und sie überzeugt hatte , dass Trangenetics keine Monster waren . Jetzt wo sie in drohender Pose vor ihm stand, konnte er sich plötzlich wieder daran erinnern , was bei dem Treffen passiert war .  
  
Die Normalos waren in heller Aufregung , die Transgenetics ebenso und nur ihre Anfüherin behielt die Ruhe . Sie stand umringt von ihren transgenetischen Brüdern hinter dem Zaun , welcher die Grenze zwischen ihrer und der Welt der Menschen symbolisierte . Auf der anderen Seite warteten die Demonstranten auf sie , wollten sie zu den Anführern des Miliärs und der Regierung führen , mit welchen es zu einem Dialog kommen sollte , doch die von allen respektierte X5 hatte andere Pläne . Durch das Tor rief sie der Menschenmenge zu den Weg freizugeben und hielt ihre Leute solange zurück, bis die Menschen sich von den Militärs wegführen ließen und eine 10 Meter breite Schneisse entstand, erst dann bedeutete sie ihren Begleitern ihr zu folgen .  
  
Die Nerven aller waren zum Zerreissen gespannt , als Max Guevara gefolgt von 20 anderen Transgenetics ihrer Reihe durch das Tor schritt und mit ruhigem Schritt die Strasse überquerte , welche vor Terminal City verlief , wo sie nun schon seit 6 Monaten für alle ihrer großen , andersartigen Familie die Verantwortung trug .  
  
Die für den Frieden demonstierenden Menschen wollten zu den Trangenetics vordringen , doch die Militärs drängten sie immer wieder zurück und hielten sie so davon ab, eine missverständliche Situation herauszufordern , in Folge derer es vielleicht Tote geben würde .  
  
Mit geschulterten Waffen geleiten die Besten jeder X Serie ihre Anführerin bis zu der Delegation der Menschen , welche nervös und verstört waren , immerhin hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet , dass die Transgeneticanführerin zu Verhandlungen bereit war . Nur noch wenige Schritte hatten sie noch von Agent Clavers getrennt , als sich plötzlich ein Mädchen aus den Armen seiner Mutter losriss und mit einem Blumenstrauss auf Max zustürzte . Die X- Serien ließen die Waffen vorschnellen , doch noch bevor Schüsse fielen , schloss Max Guevara mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vor und brachte das Kind aus dem Schussfeld . Die Militärs waren im ersten Moment völlig perplex, richteten einem Impuls folgend ihre Waffen auf die X- Reihen und wollten schon das Feuer eröffnen , als ihr Kommandant sah , dass das kleine Mädchen unverletzt in den Armen der dunkelhaarigen X5 lag , die ihrer Truppe gerade Handzeichen erteilte ,welche die Truppe die Waffen senken ließen , und er seiner Einheit mit lauter , hysterischer Stimme befahl, nicht zu schießen . Die militärische Einheit verharrte einen Moment , dann folgten sie dem Befehl und sicherten die Waffen .  
  
Aller Augen waren nun auf die Trangenetics gerichtet , doch besondere Aufmerksamkeit genoss ihre Anführerin , welche das Mädchen nun wieder auf dem Boden stellte und in die Hocke ging , damit die Kleine ihr den Blumenstrauss und einen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte . Max zerwuschelte dem kleinen Mädchen die Haare, bevor sie es an der Hand nahm , ihrer Truppe befahl zurückzubleiben , und zur lebenden Absperrung aus Militärs trat , wo die Mutter des Kindes bereits wartete und sie , noch ehe Max sich zurückziehen konnte, in die Arme schloss und ihr tränenüberströmmt für die Rettung ihrer Tochter dankte . Die X- Serien beobachteten die Szene misstrauisch und waren bereit jederzeit loszuschlagen , wenn Max in Gefahr geraten würde . Nach dieser herzlichen Umarmung entspannte sich die ganze Atmosspähre etwas und nachdem Max sich aus der Umklammerung der weinenden Mutter gelöst hatte und zu ihrer Einheit zurückgekehrt war , setzte sie ihren Weg mit ihnen fort .  
  
So war es gekommen , dass die Menschen erkannten , wie ähnlich sie ihnen waren und die Verhandlungen positiv ausgegangen waren , besonders nachdem Max stichfeste Beweise für die Eroberungspläne der Konklave geliefert und öffentlich versprochen hatte , dass sie für deren Vernichtung Sorge tragen würde , wenn die Menschen ihresgleichen akzeptieren würden . Regierung , Militär und auch die breite Bevölkerung hatte Vertrauen zu ihnen gefasst und sahen in Max Guevara die einzige Chance der drohenden Eroberung durch die Konklave zu entgehen . Die Regierung hatte zwar eine Erfassung von allen X- Reihen und Mutanten gewollt , doch nach der Vernichtung von White und Co hatte Max den Befehl gegeben , abzutauchen und alle Trangenetics und Mutanten hatten sich in der weiten Welt zerstreut , hielten jedoch weiterhin Kontakt zu Max , welche ihre offizielle Vertreterin vor den Menschen war .  
  
Gerade jetzt konnte er nicht glauben , dass sie es trotz allem Medienrummels um ihre Persönlichkeit geschafft hatte , selbst wieder von der Oberfläche zu verschwinden und ein nahezu ruhiges Leben zu führen . Natürlich arbeitete sie nicht mehr bei Jam Pony , aber sie war nun Chefin einer Detektei namens Cryptotrans und hatte sich ein völlig neues Leben aufgebaut , jedoch ohne die Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen , denn Original Cindy war nun als Sekretärin in der Detektei angestellt und selbst er war von ihr engagiert worden . Natürlich brachte es ihm einen Vorteil ein X5 zu sein und über ihre nützliche Fähigkeiten zu verfügen , doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl , dass dies nicht der Grund war , der sie dazu bewogen hatte , ihm Anteil an ihrem neuen Leben zu geben .  
  
Gerade dieser Anteil hatte ihn aber wieder in eine der Situationen gebracht , welche er am wenigsten haben wollte . Er hatte Max verärgert ! Er ertrug es nicht , dass sie ihn so erzürnt ansah und er wollte nichts anderes , als die Zeit zurückzudrehen und noch einmal zu kommen , dieses Mal aber durch die Tür . Leider aber konnte er zwar über meterhohe Mauern springen und war kaum klein zu kriegen , dies jedoch lag ausserhalb seiner Macht . Allerdings konnte ihn Max´s eisiger Blick auch nicht zu Asche verbrennen , wofür in diesem Moment mehr als dankbar war .  
  
" Max , wir haben ein Problem , Reeden Martin ist tot ." Ihr Blick gefor . " Du solltest ihn schützen ! Alec , wo warst du ?! Du hattest einen klaren Auftrag !" Alec versuchte sich natürlich zu verteidigen , doch sie ließ ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen . " Weißt du eigentlich , wie wichtig Martin für den Prozess gegen Sean Coltren war ? Jetzt müssen wir wieder ganz am Anfang beginnen und ich weiß jetzt mit Sicherheit , dass ich dich nicht mehr mit etwas so Brisantem beauftragen werde . Was hast du bloss gemacht ? Der Mann war mehr als kooperationsbereit und er hat uns vertraut . Oh , verdammt , wie soll ich das wieder erklären ?" Alec schüttelte müde den Kopf und blendete Max´s Moralpredigt aus und registierte auch nicht , dass sie sich nach kurzer Zeit zu Logan umdrehte , welcher sie wie immer zu beschwichtigen versuchte , sondern dachte an die Ermordung von Reeden Martin , welche er nicht verhindern hatte können , da er zu der Zeit gefesselt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und sich erst Minuten später hatte befreien können .  
  
Sonntag Morgen ,6 Stunden zuvor  
  
Alec saß bei Martin im Hotelzimmer und las einen Ratgeber über Katzen , da er herausfinden wollte , wie er am besten mit Max umgehen konnte , wenn sie wieder mal in ihrer Phase war und er trotz allem mit ihr arbeiten musste . Er hatte nämlich festgestellt und sogar von einem hagedichten Logan bestättigt bekommen , dass Maxi sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen benahm , wenn sie erst einmal wieder zur Ruhe kam und vorher die Verhaltensweise einer Raubkatze an den Tag legte . Logan hatte ihm so etliche Details erzählt und leider hatte Alec ihn nicht bremsen können, als er Max auf dem Dach gehört hatte und so hatte er fröhlich weitergeschwatzt und Max hatte es mitbekommen , dass Alec Logan über sie ausgefragt hatte . Natürlich hatte er die Schuld bekommen , dass Logan nicht einmal mehr gerade auf dem Hocker sitzen konnte und so ziemlich jedes interessante Detail seiner Beziehung zu Max ausgeplaudert hatte, und war in hohem Bogen aus der Wohnung geflogen .Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Lage seither wieder entspannt , doch er vermied es grundsätzlich sie auf diesen Abend anzusprechen , denn sie war so schon machmal fast ungenießbar . Auf jeden Fall hatte er die Auswirkungen der KatzenDNS spannend gefunden und sich etliches an Material besorgt um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen , besonders da der Überwachungsjob ,welchen er von seinem Boss bekommen hatte , für einen Soldaten mit seinem Können eine Zeitverschwendung war , denn sogar Scetschy wäre mit Langeweile fertig geworden .  
  
Noch einmal gähnte er herzhaft , dann rief er noch einmal nach Martin ,welcher schon geschlagene 40 Minuten im Badezimmer war und seine allmorgendliche Toilette vollzog . Es war für Alec ein Rätsel , wie ein Mann solange im Badezimmer brauchen konnte , denn er selbst war ja innerhalb weniger Minuten fertig und das kam ihm schon lange vor . " Martin , verdammt noch mal ,wie lange brauchen sie denn noch da drinnen ?!" Langsam verlor er die Geduld ,doch er wusste , dass Max es ihm nicht verzeihen würde, wenn er sich verdrückte oder Martin verstimmen würde . Martin . Martin .Martin , was war an einem stellvertretenden Bürgermeister so besonders ?! Nur weil er über Machenschaften in der CIA Bescheid wusste ? Alec war sich sicher , dass es totalle Zeitverschwendung war , für diesen unbedeutenden Kerl den Bodyguard zu spielen , doch seit Terminal hatte er niemals wieder Max´s Entschlüsse in Frage gestellt , denn sie war die Anführerin und alles was sie sagte , war sozusagen Gesetz , da machte es ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr , ob er auch noch für sie arbeitete . " Martin ?!" " Komme schon , Mister Cora ." Alec war sich fast sicher , dass Martin selbst ein kleines Geheimnis hatte , nur dass er dieses nicht wissen wollte , denn anhand von seinem Gehabe , konnte er sich denken , woran der Mann interessiert war , da musste er wirklich nicht noch eine Bestättigung bekommen . Was half es herumzureden , Martin war mit 90 prozentiger Sicherheit schwul und er hatte natürlich das Glück ihn schützen zu müssen .Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte , dann wäre er sich sicher gewesen , dass Max ihm dies mit Absicht angetan hatte , doch momentan konnte sie selbst nicht agieren .  
  
Das Katzengen hatte wieder einmal zugeschlagen und Logan hatte rot gesehen , als sie wieder einmal die Kontrolle verloren hatte und sich an Alec geschmiegt hatte , als Logan sich abwandte und kurz Informationen über sein Informantennetz abrufen wollte . So kam es , dass sie seit einer Woche die Wohnung nicht verlassen hatte und er nur mit ihr telefoniert hatte , da Logan ihn so oder so nicht in die Wohnung gelassen hätte . Es war vielleicht nicht Absicht , aber es gefiel ihm trotzdem nicht .  
  
Wütend stand er auf und wollte schon an die Badezimmertüre klopfen , als sie plötzlich aufging und Martin herauskam . Alecs Beurteilung nach sah nicht anders aus als zuvor , sondern roch nur anderes , noch penetranter als noch 55 Minuten früher . Martin aber schien sich erst jetzt richtig wohl zu fühlen und tänzelte erfrischt durch die Wohnung um seine Koffer aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen .  
  
Weitere 10 Minuten später hatte er den vorlauten , leicht erheiterbaren Martin endlich in das bereits seit einer Stunde wartende Auto bugstiert und Flash , Max neuester Schützling und ausserdem noch ein X6 fuhr los . Alec bewunderte Flash , denn der Kleine verzog nicht eine Miene , als Martin sich endlich ins Auto gesetzt hatte, sondern fuhr unbeirrbar los . Flash hatte eine unzerstörbare Ruhe und redete kaum , er verwendete die Handzeichen aus Manticore und seine Mimik , sodass Alec zuerst sogar gedacht hatte , dass er nicht sprechen könnte ,bis sie beide zu Max zurückgekehrt waren und er festgestellte hatte , wie wunderbar Max und Flash miteinander auskamen . Max hatte gelächelt , ihm liebvoll über das Haar gestrichen und ihn nach der Mission gefragt ,worauf er ihr sofort einen umfassenden Bericht mit sämtichen Scherzen ablieferte . Alec war damals ziemlich überrascht gewesen , aber inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt , dass Flash Maxs Schützling war und er ihr viel bedeutete . Vielleicht lag es auch daran ,dass Flash der X6- Klon von ihrem Bruder Zack war und sie dem Kleinen ungefähr 13 Jährigen geschwisterliche Liebe , welche in mütterliches Verhalten umgeschlagen war , entgegenbrachte .Irgendwie beneidete er Flash , denn auch wenn er selbst wie Maxs Bruder Ben aussah , hatte er nicht dieses unbeschwerte Verhältnis zu seiner Fastschwester , was vielleicht auch daran lag , dass sie ihn unter denkbar schlechten Bedingungen kennengelernt hatte .  
  
Noch lange folgte Alec diesen Gedanken ,als Flash plötzlich den Wagen abrupt zum Stehen brachte und dann sofort das Gaspedal durchtrat ... 


	2. Dangerous girl , deathly strengh

Teil 2  
  
Rüde wurde Alec aus seinen Gedanken zurückgerufen , als er Maxs durchdringenen Blick spürte . " Was ist passiert , Alec ?" Er wusste , dass es eigentlich egal war , was er sagte , doch gerade als er anfangen wollte sich zu rechtfertigen , unterbrach sie ihn auch schon . " Wo hast du Flash gelassen ?" Mit leichtem Neid sah Alec die Sorge in Maxs Gesicht , dann aber riss er sich zusammen und versprach sich von Flashs Überleben ein paar Gutpunkte . " Er lebt und ist in der Zentrale ." " Was ist passiert ? Ist er verletzt ."  
  
Schnell schlossen sich Logans Hände um Max Taille und schon entspannte sie sich etwas . Logan war froh , dass sie Alec nun endlich zu Wort kommen ließ , denn auch wenn Alec eine furchtbare Nervensäge war und immer zur flachen Zeit auftauchte , war er Bestandteil von Maxs Welt und manövierte sich nicht absichtlich in sämtliche Schwierigkeiten , aus welchen Max ihn immer wieder befreien musste .  
  
Überhaupt fand er die Art , wie Max mit Alec umging etwas rüde , doch momentan war ihm dies deutlich lieber , als wenn sie ihn sich als Abkühlung aussuchte , weil sie wieder mal ihre rollige Phase hatte . Glücklicherweise aber würde sie schon bald wieder die alte Max werden und keinem anderen mehr hinterher sehen , was ihm auch wenn er wusste , dass ihre Genetik dafür verantwortlich war , noch immer einen Stich in Herzensnähe versetzte . Zornig über die Exkurse seiner Gedanken , zwang er sich zur Konzentration um zu erfahren , was geschehen war , dass einen Zeugen töten konnte , obwohl er in der an sich unüberwindbaren Bewachung eines X5 und X 7 befunden hatte .  
  
Max genoß die Umarmung und sie spürte , wie seine Nähe sie beruhigte , so atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und sah ihren Halbbruder dann fragend an ohne ein weiteres Wort , über seine Unfähigkeit seinen Job zu machen , zu verlieren .  
  
" Flash´s Arm ist gebrochen und er ist ein bisschen angeknaxt , doch er meinte , dass er sie gerne verfolgen würde , allerdings habe ich ihm dann gesagt , dass du das nicht wollen würdest und ich dich angerufen hätte ." " Du hast gelogen ." " Aber nur um ihn zu schützen , denn das nächste Mal wäre er drauf gegangen ." Max musterte ihn skeptisch , dann entschloss sie sich ihn einfach weiterreden zu lassen , denn irgendwann würde er schon mit den interessanten Fakten herausrücken . " Ich weiß selbst nicht wie das passieren konnte . Du weißt ja , dass Flash und ich ein gutes Team geworden sind , aber die anderen sie waren viel stärker und schneller , wir hatten Glück , dass wir die Attacke überlebt haben ." " Die Anderen ?" " Ja . Es waren fünf ."  
  
Die Bremsen quietschten gequält auf und Alec hatte das Gefühl aus dem Wagen geschleudert zu werden , als der Wagen dann sogleich wieder vorwärts preschte . Alles ging furchtbar schnell , doch er hatte vollstes Vertrauen zu Flash , auch wenn er noch kaum Teenager genannt werden konnte , blieb er ein Soldat mit noch besseren Anlagen als seinen eigenen ." Es sind vier ." " Fahr ." Schon im nächsten Moment hörte er wie vier präzisse gesetzte Schüsse die vier Reifen des Wagens zerbersten ließen und spürte den Aufprall .  
  
Nacht senkte sich für Bruchteile von Sekunden über ihn , bevor er wieder vor dem Auto liegend zu sich kam und auf die Füsse sprang ,doch er hatte kaum Gelegenheit die Situation zu erfassen ,als auch schon ein Hagel von Schüssen auf ihn niederprasselte und er nur noch Deckung hinter einem Müllcontainer suchen konnte . Die Kugeln prallten nutzlos am harten Eisen des Containers ab und er hatte zuerst das gute Gefühl , dass er es mit Amateuren zu tun hatte , aber dann riskierte er einen kurzen Blick um zu sehen , was mit dem Wagen war und ob Flash den Zeugen in Sicherheit gebracht hatte . Noch Millisekunden zuvor war er sich sicher gewesen , dass Flash mit so ziemlich allen fertig werden konnte , was die Strassen Seattles ausspien , jetzt aber wurde er eines besseren belehrt , denn Flash führte einen aussichtlosen Kampf gegen einen der vermummten Attentäter . Alec wollte dem Kleinen helfen , jedoch hielt ein anderer des gegnerischen Teams ihn mit unberechenbaren Schüssen hinter dem Container .  
  
Die Lage war aussichtlos und Alec wusste nicht , was er tun sollte , denn er hatte keine Chance Flash Hilfe zu leisten , da die für Anfänger gehaltenen Gegner Profis waren und offensichtlich Teil einer X- Serie , welche er bisher nicht kannte . Der Größe nach konnten es X- 1-6 Serien sein , doch mit denen würde Flash fertig werden , da war Alec sich fast hundert Prozent sicher . War waren also die Gegner ? Zeuge oder Flash . Nein , da gab es nichts zu überlegen , er musste Flash helfen , selbst wenn er von Kugeln durchsiebt werden würde . Er musste eben schneller als die Gegner sein und schneller als die vielen hundert Kugeln .  
  
In dem Moment hörte er Flash´ gequälten Aufschrei und alles zog sich in Alec zusammen , doch ein beinahe ängstlicher Blick aus seiner Deckung heraus zeigte ihm , dass Flash noch am Leben war und nur sein Arm seltsam verdreht war . Das war der Moment indem er aus seinem Versteck hervorsprintete und Flash´ Widersacher angriff und . mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde , weil der Widersacher seinen Angriff noch bevor er ausgeführt war, brutal und gnadenlos gekontert hatte , indem er ihm einen Tritt in den Plexus versetzte , welcher so gewaltig war, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Füssen halten konnte . Wieder wurde es dunkel , dieses Mal aber war er sofort wieder auf den Beinen auch wenn der Schmerz ihn fast in die Knie zu zwingen drohte .  
  
Sofort stürzte er sich wieder auf den Vermummten und wieder wurde er zurückgeschleudert , allerdings schien der Schlag dieses mal schwächer zu sein , was Alec verwirrte , jedoch hatte er keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen , denn Flash kam wieder zum Stehen und machte seiner Serie alle Ehre , als er sich wieder auf den Kämpfer der Gegenseite stürzte. Alec aber erkannte schnell , dass Flucht das einzige Mittel mehr wäre um noch aus dieser misslichen Lage lebend herauszukommen , aber selbst wenn er Flash´ chaotischen Stolz unter Kontrolle gebracht hätte , wäre es in Anbetracht des Faktums , dass sie gegen einen ihrer Gegner zusammen schon keine Chance hatte , kaum vorstellbar eine Flucht erfolgreich über die Bühne zu bringen ,also hoffte er auf ein Wunder .  
  
" Rest fight ." " Yeah." Alec spürte nur noch wie ihn ein weiterer Haken zu Boden streckte und er sich neben Flash wiederfand , welcher verzweifelt versuchte wieder auf die Füße zu kommen . "Flash , bleib ." " Alec ?" Alec wusste nicht, warum er Flash dazu aufforderte aufzugeben , es lag ja sonst auch nicht gerade seinem Charakterbild zugrunde , aber er hatte das Gefühl , dass dies das Einzige war, was ihn und Flash noch retten konnte . Vollkommen regungslos verharrte Alec mit dem Gesicht im Staub der Strasse , während einer das Gegner eine Waffe auf seinen Kopf gerichtet hatte . Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er , dass die Person , welche den Kampf gestoppt hatte , erstens eine Frau war und zweitens ihr Gesicht nicht verdeckt hatte , was ihn dazu bewog , nicht aufzusehen und ihr damit vielleicht einen Grund zu geben ihn zu töten , weil er ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte .Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen , dann war ein Schuss zu hören , doch als er keinen Schmerz verspürte und auch Flash nicht zusammenzuckte , wusste er dass der Schuss Reeden Martin gegolten hatte und dieser jetzt tot war . Sie hatten ihren Zeugen verloren , Max würde ihm die Schuld daran geben ,aber noch bestand die Chance lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen .  
  
Alec zwang sich krampfhaft nicht seiner Neugierde nachzugeben und zur Anführerin des Teams aufzusehen und er hätte es wahrscheinlich auch geschafft , wenn nicht einer der Einheit ihn gepackt und auf die Füsse gezogen hätte , nachdem ihm seine Hände hinter dem Rücken überkreuz gefesselt worden waren , was an und für sich ein gutes Zeichen war, denn man fesselte den Feind nicht , wenn man ihn in den nächsten Minuten erschießen wollte , jedoch ließ man keinen Feind am Leben , der einen indentifizieren konnte . Alec presste seinen Kopf gegen seinen Brustkorb und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden , während er hoffte , dass Flash seinem Beispiel folgte .  
  
Ein glockenhelles Lachen ließ ihn zusammenfahren , da er mit allem anderen gerechnet hatte und ausserdem unter großer Anspannung stand , da es um sein Leben ging , welches zwar nicht gerade ein Traum war , aber dennoch lebenswert . Da er alles daran setzte nicht aufzuschauen konnte er nur raten , was sich oberhalb seines Blickhorizontes abspielte , bis sich ein zierlicher Finger unter sein Kinn legte und seinen Kopf mit Gewalt nach oben drückte . Zumindest hätte er gesehen , was vor sich ging , wenn er nicht sofort die Augen geschlossen hätte , was mit erneuter Belustigung in Form ihres Lachens belohnt wurde . Alec war nahe daran all seine Vorbehalte über Bord zu werfen , aber er hätte wahrscheinlich noch viel länger durchgehalten , wenn sie nicht gar so eindringlich gewesen wäre und ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt hätte , welcher ihn erneut aufstöhnen ließ .  
  
" Du hast tapfer gekämpft X5 und auch dein Kamerad der X7 war mutig und stark , doch ihr seid meinem Team nicht gewachsen . Eurer Schutzbefohlener ist tot , mein Auftrag erfüllt , ihr beide gehört nicht dazu und so habe ich freie Hand . Sieh mich an , wenn ich mit dir spreche X5 ." Alec fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der Sache ,doch er folgte ihren Worten , welche deutlich zeigten , dass sie keine Widerrede duldete . Schicksalsergeben öffnete er die Augen und brauchte einige Zeit um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen , denn sie war perfekt . 1,80 groß , rotes Haar , einem Inferno gleich , zierlich und einfach wunderschön . Sein Blick verharrte auf ihr wunderschönse lockenumrandetes Gesicht gerichtet und er schluckte , als er sich ihrer veilchenblauen Augen Gewahr wurde , welche herausfordernd blitzten ." Wie ist dein Name X5 ? Ich weiß , dass ihr euch welche gegeben habt , nach der Vernichtung Manticores durch X5-452 alias Max Guevara ." " Alec ." " Nun gut , Alec , du bist intelligent , hast dich geweigert mich anzusehen , dann aber hast du dich meinem Befehl gebeugt und wieder richtig gehandelt , denn ich habe keinerlei Interesse an dir und deinem kleinen Kumpan . Ihr könnt gehen , doch ich rate dir , mir nicht wieder in die Quere zu kommen , da ich das nächste Mal nicht mehr so gnädig sein werde . " " Recate ." Schneller als Alec es verfolgen konnte , waren die Mitglieder ihres Teams in den Häuserschluchten Seattles verschwunden und nur noch die rothaarige Soldatin und Teamleiterin stand vor ihm und sah ihm amüsiert in die Augen , bevor sie sich umdrehte und langsam die Straße hinabschlenderte , von seinen Blicken begleitet bis sie plötzlich von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden war , ohne dass Alec nachvollziehen konnte , welchen Weg sie genommen hatte .  
  
" Du sagst also , dass du auf ein X- Team gestoßen seid und die euch so mühelos besiegt haben ? Welche Serie ?" Alec schüttelte mutlos den Kopf , während die Erinnerungen an die rothaarige Anführerin in ihm wieder hochkamen und er sich erneut in den Tiefen ihres Blickes verlor . " Ich weiß es nicht , Max . Die Anführerin des Teams war etwa gleich alt wie wir , doch anhand der Kraft desjenigen gegen welchen Falsh und ich gemeinsam gekämpft haben , bin ich mir sicher , dass er oder sie kein X5 war . Denk mal nach , Flash ist X7 und auch er hat nichts gegen den Soldaten ausrichten können , wir haben ja nicht einmal gemeinsam Erfolg erzielt ." " Ich frage mich , wieso sie euch gehen hat lassen ." " Hey vielleicht habe ich Eindruck hinterlassen ." " Indem du hundegleich gekniffen hast ?" Alec hatte einen Scherz machen wollen um die Situation etwas zu entspannen , doch Maxs bissiger Kommentar reizte ihn . " Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen , wenn du mal an die Truppe kommst . Ich mache hier keine Scherze Max , also wenn du noch mehr solcher Zeugen hast , auf die jemand ein Todeskommando wie dieses Team ansetzt , dann mache den Job selbst , denn ich habe meinen Sold echt erfüllt ." " Ich dachte sie gefällt dir so gut ." " Was meinst du damit bitte ?!" Alec fühlte sich reichlich ertappt , denn er hätte die kleine Rothaarige unter anderen Umständen gerne wiedergesehen und er hasste es so durchschaubar zu sein . " Ach komm schon , Alec . Wie du sie beschreibst , sagt doch schon alles über deine Ziele im Bezug auf diese Killerin aus ." " Ich weiß nicht , was du meinst . Ich gehe jetzt , irgendwohin wo man meine Anwesenheit schätzt und nicht so abtut als wäre es unter aller Würde mit mir zu reden ." Beleidigt und zu sehr angegriffen um die übliche Schutzhülle aufrecht zu erhalten , stappte Alec zur Tür und war verschwunden ehe Max sich versah und ihn aufhalten konnte .  
  
Max sah Logan zweifelnd an , doch der lächelte wissend und ging zu seinem Pcboard und loggte sich ins EyesOnlyNetwork ein . " Was ?!" Max folgte ihm und sein Schweigen missfiel ihr sehr , sodass sie einfach danach fragen musste . " Was wenn er Recht hat , Max ? Alec ist zwar jedes Mittel Recht um zu überleben und einen Vorteil für sich herauszuhandeln , doch er lügt nicht ." Max ließ sich leicht enttäuscht auf Logans Schoß fallen und lehnte sich gegen ihn ,während er begann auf die Tastatur einzuhämmern . " Meinst du ich war zu hart ?" " Er ist Alec , er wird es schon verkraften , auch wenn ich mich frage , ob es nicht für euch besser wäre, wenn ihr etwas familiärer miteinander umgehen würdet ." " Also war ich zu hart ?" Logans Blick machte eine Antwort überflüssig und sie kuschelte sich schmollend an seine Brust . " Weißt du , ich weiß nicht wie ich mit ihm ungehen soll . Er ist so sturr und auch so arrogant ." " Seid ihr das nicht alle ?" Max sah abrupt zu ihm auf , dann spürte er auch schon wie sie ihm in den Arm knuffte , was ihm wieder einmal einen blauen Fleck einbringen würde , und dann aufstand um ruhelos auf und ab zu gehen . " Soll ich ihn suchen gehen ?" " Lass ihn , er wird sich schon beruhigen und dann kommt er ohnehin wieder ." " Hast Recht , aber was machen wir jetzt mit dem Martin Problem ?" " Na retten können wir ihn nicht mehr , doch vielleicht können wir herausfinden , wer unsere sirenenhafte Killerin ist , die anscheinend Alecs Verstand mit sich genommen hat ." Max stoppte und sah ihren Liebsten fragend an . " Dann hatte ich also doch Recht , als ich sagte , dass er sich verliebt hat ?" " Es war offensichtlich , einen Feind beschreibt man nicht so blumig ." Max klatschte freudig in die Hände bevor sie ihre Wanderung wieder auf nahm . " Bah , warum leugnet er es dann ?" " Wie lange hast du denn deine Liebe zu mir verleugnet , Maxi ?" Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf ,doch ein leichtes Lächeln erschien um ihre Mundwinkel . " Lange aber ." " Du hast es doch selbst gesagt , sie ist eine Killerin und auch wenn sie noch so schön und anziehend ist , weiß er , dass sie seine Feindin ist und da ist es doch normal , dass er seine Gefühle leugnet . Vielleicht belügt er sogar sich selbst , wer weiß , ich denke , es ist nicht leicht für ihn ." " Egal , was machen wir jetzt ." " Ich habe den Suchvorgang schon gestartet und alles eingegeben , was Alec uns gesagt hat , doch ich denke dass die Tättowierung uns am weitesten bringen wird , da sie so ähnlich wie euer Strichcode zu sein scheint ." " Soweit ich weiß , gab es in Manticore nur Strichcodes ." " Josh hat auch keinen , vielleicht hatten sie zuerst nette kleine Tattos bevor sie euch Strichcodes verpasst haben ." " Alles ist möglich , doch ich glaube es nicht , denn ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich noch nie einen Rotschopf in Manticore gesehen habe , als ich noch dort gewesen war und nach Alecs Beschreibung wäre sie ja aus unserem Jahrgang ." " Denk dran , du hast Joshua ,ja auch erst bei deiner zweiten Flucht kennengelernt ." Tja , vielleicht ist die Truppe ein Sonderprojekt , was die ungewöhnliche Stärke erklären würde und warum ich keine Erinnerung an das Team habe . Nein , bei uns gab es wirklich keine Soldatin mit roten Haaren , denn das wäre ja ein Fehler in der Tarnung ." " Wie auch immer vielleicht kriege ich ja was , über mein Informantennetz heraus ." " Ja gut , ich werde derweil schnell in die Zentrale gehen und nach Flash sehen ." " Klar ." Logan erwiderte den liebevollen Kuss seiner X5 und ließ sie dann ziehen , damit sie sich um ihre kleine wohlbehütete Familie kümmern konnte , zu welcher auch Alec gehörte , was bedeutete , dass sie wahrscheinlich auch geraume Zeit in die Suche nach ihm investieren würde , auch wenn sie sie es immer wieder abstritt sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen .  
  
Langsam löste sich sich von Logan und sah ihm noch einmal voller Liebe in die Augen , dann schnappte sich sich ihre Jacke und verschwand durch die Tür , jedoch darauf bedacht dies ruhig und ohne ihre angeborene Schnelligkeit zu tun , da er nicht merken sollte , dass sie sich Sorgen machte . Sie fragte sich , wie es Flash ging und ob Alec sich schon wieder beruhigt hatte und vielleicht sogar schon in der Zentrale von Cryptotrans war , wo sie noch einmal mit ihm sprechen konnte . Schnellen Schrittes sauste sie die Treppen des Hochhauses hinunter in den Keller des Gebäudes , welcher die Funktion einer Tiefgarage versah , schwang sich auf ihre Ninja und brauste auch schon durch die Nacht ,während sie sich in ihrem Kopf alles um die neue Gefahr für ihre Freunde , ihre Familie und ihre Kunden drehte . Sie hatte gehofft , dass nach Terminal alles wieder ruhig werden würde und sie ein ganz normales Leben führen konnte , doch allein die Verpflichtung auf ihre transgenetische Familie Acht zu geben , machte dies unmöglich und ließ ihr kaum Freiheit , da tagtäglich mindestens ein Anruf bei Cryptotrans einging , welcher von einem Transgeno stammte , welcher dringend ihren Rat oder ihre Hilfe brauchte . Meist lösten sich die Probleme mit der Zeit von alleine , manchmal jedoch waren sie und Logan für Wochen getrennt , weil sie einem Mitglied ihrer großen Familie zu Hilfe eilen musste und die so ziemlich auf der ganzen Welt verstreut lebten . Gerade aus diesem Grund konnte sie jetzt echt nicht auch noch Transgenos gebrauchen , welche sich nicht an die Spielregeln von Terminal hielten , in irgendwelche Machenschaften verstrickt waren und somit für die Gegenseite arbeiteten , aber noch weniger vorteilhaft war, dass ihre besten Leute chancenlos gegen diese Truppe gewesen waren , was hieß , dass sie einer unkalkulierbaren Gefahr gegenüberstanden , welche wahrscheinlich nicht durch eine Drohung oder ein paar richtungsweisende Worte abgewandt werden konnte . 


End file.
